


One More Secret

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Sam took Cas on a witch hunt. The newly human Cas gets hit with a spell he needs help with.“I'm happy my situation is amusing to you. I find it painful and embarrassing.”“Cas, that's not what I meant. Look, you need… you need to…”“Have sexual intercourse? It would seem the one person I've been trying with isn't interested in helping me.” Cas looked away.Sam looked down and felt the sting from that statement in his chest. He was being a terrible friend.“You’re wrong. I do want to help you. But I...Cas you have to understand, there is so much more to it then just,” He gestured between them unable to say all the things he needed to. Willing him to understand on a deeper level, everything he couldn't say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Sex Pollen  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Sam looked over at the ex-angel and muttered under his breath “Fuck”. That damn witch. Of course she would have pulled a trick like this. 

Maybe he should call Dean. Cas wasn’t looking so hot. 

Sam had looked up the spell Cas’ first cycle through, and although it wouldn't kill him, it would cycle him through different emotional and physical  _ reactions _ . 

 

First he would have the desire and drive to have sex. Then if unable to give the spell what it wants, he become nauseous. After a while chills would start and fever would set in that could cause hallucinations. Sam hadn’t noticed it get that bad the first time around. The second time he was mumbling incoherently and Dean’s name was repeated several times. Eventually that would taper off and he would feel normal for a little while. But not long. Then he would cycle through it all again. 

Sam felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he wished that Cas was still an angel and this wouldn't have affected him. He felt even more guilty because Cas was finishing up his second cycle and he was unable help, not unable,  _ unwilling _ .   
  


Sam had successfully avoided all sexual contact with him each time Cas was trying to force himself onto his large body, the first time grumbling things so dirty Sam was beginning to have a hard time. The second time Sam had an even harder time, when he continued to deny Cas, the asshole sat back on the bed and watched Sam as he lasciviously stroked his cock. Smirking and taunting Sam when he saw how Sam's body reacted. Sam cursed his arousal and forced himself to look away even hearing all the dirty filthy noises Cas was making was enough to drive him crazy and break his resolve. He had never hated the fact that he was attracted to both males and females until this happened.

If he was as straight as Dean pretended he was this wouldn't be a problem.

 

He knew that it was not going to go away until Cas had been satisfied. He also knew that if Sam did this, Dean would be devastated. Even if he doesn't have any actual plans to get his head out of his ass and make a move on Cas. 

Cas. Sam has loved him in some capacity for a long time. Nothing like he loves Dean. But not even close to the way Dean loves Cas. 

He loves him, it means he should help him, right? But he loves him and knows that Cas probably doesn't want this, not from him. 

He would be a terrible brother if he gave in and gave the spell what it wanted. Dean may never forgive him and he was positive it would ruin any chances of Dean ever even  _ trying _ with Cas. He wanted Dean happy, eventually.

 

He took a deep breath in. He knew soon that Cas was going to wake up and seem level headed, more like himself, maybe they could talk about it before he started trying to jump Sam's bones again.

This was such a fucked up situation. Maybe Cas would be okay with calling an escort. Sam wasn't sure they had the money for that and he sure the hell doesn't have enough time to go hustle pool to get some. Not to mention he couldn't just leave Cas here, who knows what could happen then. 

Besides, he would like to believe he knew Cas well enough that he would think Cas would want someone he knew and trusted. 

 

Damnit. He needed a drink. 

 

Cas groaned from the bed he was laying on, curled in on himself, guess Sam would get some answers soon. 

He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face grabbing a clean rag and wetting it down with with cold water for Cas, as he stood in the bathroom filling a plastic cup as he heard another moan. Sam hoped he wasn’t just going to skip feeling alright, they needed to talk. Sam needed to know what Cas wanted to do.

He had tried to talk to him before but Cas had slept through most of the cognizant phase and before they could discuss anything seriously he was back to trying to coax Sam into bed.

 

Walking back out into the room he saw Cas sitting up and took it as a good sign. 

“Hey Cas. How you feeling?” He sat the water on the table next to the bed and handed him the cool rag, avoiding touching his long, slender fingers. 

 

“Right now I seem to be fine. Although I know I've been better.” Cas grimaced, whether it was out of pain or another reason, Sam was unable to tell.

 

“You've also been worse.” Sam shrugged trying to lighten the mood a bit.

 

“Thank you for that reminder Sam.” Sam wasn't sure if this was Cas dry humor or an actual platitude. 

 

“Yeah, no problem. So Cas,” He waited for those blue eyes to meet his.

“About all this-”

“My apologies, Sam. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.” He couldn't meet Sam's eyes as he spoke. 

 

“Nah, man.” Sam swallowed hard hoping nothing showed, “It’s all good. Who hasn't been hit with this kind of spell, right?” He gave Cas a weak laugh.

Cas gave him a incredulous look. 

“Joke.” Sam mumbled. 

 

“I'm happy my situation is amusing to  _ you _ . I find it painful and embarrassing.”

“Cas, that's not what I meant. Look, you need… you need to…”

“Have sexual intercourse? It would seem the one person I've been trying with isn't interested in helping me.” Cas looked away.

Sam looked down and felt the sting from that statement in his chest. He was being a terrible friend. 

“You’re wrong. I do want to help you. But I...Cas you have to understand, there is so much more to it then just,” He gestured between them unable to say all the things he needed to. Willing him to understand on a deeper level, everything he couldn't say.

 

“I don’t understand. Sam, we both know what needs to happen to rid me of this thing.” 

 

“Yeah, about that.” he began slowly, “I was thinking, are you opposed to finding a….one night stand or calling an escort to help out?”  Sam was hesitant to look up. When he did he was met with confused, angry, almost hurt blue eyes. 

 

“Sam, not only do we not have the money for an escort, but we don’t have time for me to find a one night stand.” Sam didn’t even bother trying to think about why Cas knew about escorts. 

 

Sam groaned and dropped his head back looking toward the ceiling like it held the answers he was looking for.

He sighed, he was going to have to address the elephant that was always in the room when Dean was around. 

“What about, Dean, Cas?” He asked cautiously, unsure what the ex-angel’s reaction was going to be.

 

“Sam, he is much too far away right now to consider as an option.” Cas was frustrated, with good reason, and seemed flushed, they didn’t have a lot of time left before he was begging Sam to fuck him again, whispering some of the filthiest things Sam has ever heard into his ear, and probably pulling out that amazing cock to…

Sam stopped his thoughts right there. 

 

“I understand that, Cas, okay?” He was getting irritated now and tried to reign it in quickly. “You know what I mean, what about Dean? Even if you two idiots don’t acknowledge it,  _ everyone _ knows that you two are so in love with one another it is ridiculous.” He looked at Cas and pleaded with his eyes. 

As much as he would enjoy fucking into that hot body, or even feeling Cas move inside him, he had to think of his brother. He didn't want to hurt him. Cas glared and for a moment Sam swore that he was that Angel of the Lord from before, all smitey and powerful and Sam had to suppress a shiver of excited arousal. 

 

“If  _ everyone _ knows about it, then maybe someone could inform Dean and maybe he could get aboard this ship, until then I will not say anything to Dean that would jeopardize the relationship that we currently have.”

 

“Well then-”    
  


“Yes, I am in need of someone to help cure this damn thing and I would like to think Dean would be willing to help me out if he was here, even if it did happen to shake something awake inside him. I know that he wouldn’t hesitate to help  _ you _ out if you were in my situation.” 

 

_ Wait, what?  _

“What?” 

 

“So please Sam, I can feel it I only have a few more minutes before I am going to be losing my mind trying to get you naked. I will never speak a word of this to Dean if that will make you feel better about it and you are under no obligation to feel any way about it after. While you are a very attractive man and I have love for you, you are right in believing that my heart belongs to Dean. This situation though is physical only.”

 

Sam stood stock still, mouth open just slightly trying to process everything. 

 

Cas looked at him expectantly, “So, will you help me out, Sam? Will you engage in sexual intercourse with me and rid me of this unpleasant spell?” 

 

What was he suppose to say?  _ No, Cas, sorry I can't help, I am worried about how my brother will feel about me fucking his angel senseless I am going to force you to suffer. _ He couldn’t rightfully do that. 

 

_ It isn’t like Dean will ever have to know. _

 

“Yeah, yeah Cas. I-” Sam swallowed hard, “I can help you out.” He felt his dick twitch in his pants just saying those words. “How...umm… how do you want to do this?” 

 

“I’ve always imagined that with Dean I would be the one topping him, but I have a feeling that you would prefer to be the top? I want you to be comfortable, since you have reservations about this. What would work best for you? I’ve already made sure to take care of the necessary... preparations when I was…” He gestured to the bathroom and Sam suddenly understood. He must have cleaned himself up already, knowing, or hoping, that Sam was going to be... _ Oh. _

 

“I’ve uh, I’ve done both. I don’t think I have time to, uh…”He gestured to the bathroom so Cas would understand. “So I guess I’ll...I’ll be on...I can…” 

 

“You will penetrate me then.” Sam almost choked on air. He could see why Dean was always so flustered with the man and his directness and technical talk. His dick didn’t seem to mind though. 

 

Sam nodded. 

 

“Sam, are we going to wait until I’m in the middle of acting like a cat in heat or shall we do this now?” 

  
“Will it work now?” Sam realized how stupid that question was, because of course it would work that was the whole point of this damn thing. 

 

Cas realized that it was a stupid question and leveled him with a look that told him as much.

 

“Right. Yeah. Okay.” Sam began to undress. Apparently not fast enough for Cas because as he was giving his clothes more attention than they truly needed he didn’t notice the other man come up so close. Cas made quick work of Sam’s clothes. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Cas in a daze, completely naked except for a slightly confused look on his face.

 

“You were taking too long and I am moments away from this thing taking control of my higher brain functions.” And yeah, when Sam looked at him, he could tell it was about to hit him again at any second. His skin was flushed and sweat was beading at his hairline.

 

Cas removed his own clothes just as quickly and stood in front of Sam, his body was a thing of beauty. All hard lines of muscles and tanned skin. His damn near perfect cock, already hard and jutting up just begging to be touched. Dean didn’t know what he was missing. 

_ Do not think of Dean right now! _

 

Before he could have any other thoughts he was being dragged to the bed, pushed down, and straddled. “You have a very pleasing body, Sam. I am sure that this will be very satisfying.” Out of nowhere Cas pulls out a smaller bottle of lube. 

 

“Where-” Sam couldn’t even get the question out.

 

“Sam, I brought it with me, I’m no longer an angel and frequently give into my body’s desires.” With that explanation out of the way he was putting some on his fingers and reaching behind him. 

 

Sam heard the wet sound as Cas fucked his own fingers inside of him, opening himself up.  _ Fuck. _

Sam couldn’t help but think about how obscenely hot that would be to watch, Cas has a damn near perfect ass after all, and he felt his dick finish filling out. 

 

Cas looked down at the erection pressing towards him and smirked, “Looks like I will have to open myself up more than I planned.” 

 

After a little while longer of a lap full of Cas and those filthy sounds falling from his mouth he felt Cas’ breath against his neck as he spoke in Sam’s ear. “Are you ready? You ready to take that huge cock and fuck me into next week, Sam?” 

 

Sam couldn’t stop the shiver of excitement that rolled through him if he tried. “Yeah, Cas. I am. You got a condom?” 

 

“Wasn’t exactly planning on this, so no. But if you’re clean, I am too. Haven’t been with anyone since… I haven’t been with anyone after Dean made me get tested at the clinic.”  _ Why did Dean make him get tested? _

_ Stop thinking about Dean! _

 

“Yeah, okay.” The thought of fucking Cas was more than he would have hoped to ever actually become reality, now he is giving him permission to feel all of him on his bare cock. 

“Fuck, Cas. Come on.”

  
Cas raised one eyebrow at him. “Yeah? Talk to Sam, tell me what you want. I want to hear you.” 

 

Sam couldn’t help himself he wanted to enjoy this. “You want me to talk dirty to you, Cas? Talk dirty to you like you were talking to me?” Cas lifted himself above Sam’s cock, pressed the head of it right to his hole and with an incredible display of strength in his thighs  _ fucking stayed there _ . 

 

“Yeah, tell me Sam. Tell me how badly you want your perfect cock buried deep inside my tight ass.” Cas’ fingers trailed along the places of Sam’s dick he could reach, almost tickling, making it jump against Cas’ ass. 

 

“Fuck, man. Yes, I want you, I want to feel how fucking tight and hot you are.” Cas smiled at him and carefully pushed down against the head of Sam’s dick. It was a slow torture and Cas knew it, the bastard. 

  
Sam settled his hands on Cas’ hips and slowly pushed down, encouraging him to keep going, to give him what they both needed. Cas willingly went and as soon as the head pushed inside they both moaned. 

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so tight.” 

Cas was breathing hard and letting gravity sink him lower, impaling himself on Sam. Sam wanted to thrust up into his heat to sheath himself fully in the tight body, he restrained himself though, he wanted to help Cas, not hurt him. 

 

“Sam..” Cas’ voice sounded so broken, so filled with lust, it made his cock twitch and Cas moaned in response. 

“So big..” Sam watched Cas throat move as he swallowed, he knew it would take a moment for him to adjust. He was humble about his size, but not unaware, he knew he was larger than some and most people he’s been with, men and women, needed a moment to stretch and accommodate him to be comfortable. 

 

Sam bit his lip as Cas took him the rest  of the way in. Leaning his body close to Sam’s, resting his forehead on his shoulder, arms wrapped around Sam’s back Cas took shaky breaths. As they humid air from Cas’ mouth washed over him, Sam could feel just how warm Cas had become. He wrapped his hands around Cas’ lower back and held him there, willing his dick not to make any movement. Not an easy feat with it buried inside the ex-angel’s perfect ass. 

 

Cas began nodding. Not wanting to assume and move to soon, Sam had to ask, “You ready?” 

 

“Yes, Sam.” and before Sam could move Cas lifted himself slowly, his ass clenching tightly, almost painfully around him. 

“Fuck, Cas. You feel so amazing.” he ran his hands up and down Cas’ back stopping on the globes of his ass and massagining them gently pulling down softly to encourage Cas to move back down. He did and Sam couldn’t have been happier, neither could his dick.

 

He sat completely still as he let Cas set the pace, only moving his hands to touch Cas’ body, moving his hands along his back, sides, and frequently finding his hands touching his hip bones and barely avoiding touching his cock while it leaked clear liquid from the tip. Sam wondered what he tasted like. 

 

After a couple more times, sliding up and down Sam’s cock torturously slow, Cas picked up the pace and started to really show Sam what those thigh muscles could do. He lifted and lowered himself on Sam with expert ease. Sam had never been so happy to fuck someone with such strong leg muscles. 

With each movement Cas’ body seemed to heat up minutely, moving his hips in small circular motions as he slammed back onto Sam’s cock. Sam groaned loud and wanted to thrust up into the tight heat but his position on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, offered little chance to. 

Sam squeezed Cas thigh, “Cas.” 

He got no response, “CAS.” 

He opened his eyes and looked down at Sam. “Get up, I need to move further on the bed.” 

Cas growled at him. But lifted himself up. Sam scrambled to move up the bed and not kick or knee Cas.  

Barely settled in on the bed Cas is on him again, reaching back and taking a hold of Sam’s cock then sliding it back inside of him. “I need it Sam. Need your cock. So big, so perfect. Fuck.”    
Sam groans at the words and he plants his feet into the mattress, digs his heels in, grabs Cas’ delicious hips to hold him still and begins to thrust up into him. 

 

Cas throws his head back in a silent scream and then begins making sounds Sam never thought that he would be privileged enough to hear from him. It is glorious. It only succeeds to drive Sam closer to the edge. He slams harder into Cas, pulling down on his hips as he thrusts up into him. Not paying attention to the way that Cas’ body is heating up the closer and closer he gets to his own orgasm. 

 

“Touch yourself, Cas. I want to see that again. I want you to come on me.” Sam’s breath is erratic and strained with barely contained lust. 

Cas moves his hands, one to his nipples and the other to his neglected cock, head purple and dripping pre-come all the way down to his balls. Sam watches, biting his bottom lip, as Cas tugged almost painfully at his cock, foreskin sliding over his hard cock as he pinched and rubbed his nipples. 

  
Sam was not going to last long. “Cas, can I come inside you?” 

  
Cas didn’t answer right away, just continued his cacophony of moans and whimpers. 

 

“Cas, I need an answer, I’m not going to last much longer.” His voice was broken and harsh.

 

Cas suddenly looked down into Sam’s eyes, Sam was taken back at how much Cas looked liked the Angel he once was, full of righteous fury, ready to smite anyone that dare threaten the Winchesters. 

 

“Yes, Sam. Come inside me.” His voice was rough and even deeper than usual. The command, the way he looked, the way he sounded, the way he  _ felt _ , Sam had no chance of holding on for any longer. 

 

With a shout that hurt his dry throat he arched up off the bed as he came deep inside Cas. Feeling him clench around his cock and continue to work himself on it, it became maddeningly clear how  _ hot _ Cas’ body had become. His cock, buried deep inside him, quickly began to soften and he felt the heat like he was standing way too close to a fire. 

He wasn’t able to pull out, Cas was still wiggling and striping his cock hard and fast.

“Fuck, Sam, you feel so good. You look so good under me, so good when you reach orgasm. Your come inside me...I need…” Cas didn’t finish his sentence he threw his head back and Sam’s chest and stomach was striped with his milky white release. His body and come almost burning Sam’s torso as he finally reached his release, expelling the curse from his body.

 

The ex-angel then slumped over onto Sam’s chest, uncaring of the mess he was laying in. His body was quickly cooling down along with the sweat covering him. He began to shiver and Sam quickly flailed his arms around to grab a shirt, a towel, anything. Finding a sock, not ideal but it will work, he quickly wiped them down, tossed the sock to the floor and covered them up with the blanket. 

  
Tucking himself closer to Sam, Cas shivered and Sam wrapped him up in his embrace willing his own body heat to warm the man up. 

 

After a while, Cas stopped shaking. He continued to nuzzle close under Sam’s jaw and absorb his body heat. Eventually he spoke. His voice wrecked, “Thank you, Sam. That was…” 

  
Sam smiled. “It was incredible, Cas. Never been with a guy that was...that was..yeah. It was great. Glad I could help.” 

 

They laid there for a little while longer, just holding one another. Sam let his thoughts wander and the air shifted, something thicker and more anticipatory. Cas tensed minutely in his arms. Sam had to know, “Cas, I know about April, and Daphne.” He waited to see if Cas was going to willingly provide any information. He didn’t. “Have you ever... _ been with _ another man. Like this? Before now.” 

 

Cas propped himself up on his elbows enough to be able to look Sam in the eyes. After searching his face for a while he seemed to come to a conclusion. “Do you think it worked, Sam? Got rid of the curse for good?”  

 

Sam looked at him thoughtful. He wasn’t sure what Cas had decided on, but he wasn’t going to push. If Cas didn’t want to answer his question he wasn’t going to push. 

“What do you think, Cas?” 

 

“I think I feel alright, for now. But maybe in a while we could…” he tilted his head and moved his hand in a gesture that indicated them both, “for assurance purposes.” 

 

Sam smiled. “Yeah, I mean, need to make sure it’s gone for good. Maybe the spell requires you to be the pitcher, not the catcher. Wouldn’t want it to come back.”

 

Cas grinned as soon as he understood what Sam was offering. 

 

“You’re correct. Better to be safe than sorry, I believe the phrase is.”

 

Sam gave him a smile and pulled him back down to cuddle.    
He had other secrets he kept from his brother, what’s one more?

 


End file.
